Passing The Torch
by Golden Dragon
Summary: John Stewart is dying...but a new Green Lantern will emerge
1. John Stewart's Final Days

Chapter 1: John Stewart's Final Days

       "It can't be true, it just can't be true!" thought John Stewart, a terrible revelation continually rolling around in his head. His doctor told him his heart was failing and in a few months…he would be gone. John removed his sunglasses to get a good look at his face, and he looked perfectly healthy. The only strange thing about John were his brightly green eyes, caused when he became the mighty Green Lantern, a being with a power ring that gave him the power over all things not yellow.  "Face it John, you have to say it…" thought John to himself again, after splashing his face with water.  He took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "I am going to die, and I have no one to take my place as the Green Lantern," He decided to take a walk to clear his head, but that would soon settle his problem. 

         John was heading home when a husky man stopped him and said, "Give me all your valuables and I'll leave you be," John tried to ignore him, and began to walk away, but then a sharp pain struck in the chest. He collapsed in pain, and the husky man began beating him up; John could not get his ring for two reasons, 1: He would reveal his secret identity 2: He was too weak to reach for it. 

      Suddenly, someone tackled the husky man off John, and yelled, "Hey! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to fight dirty?" It was a young man of twenty, with blue eyes and light brown hair; he was using skilled martial arts to take the upper hand over the husky man.  The man fled in fear and the young man turned to John, but John had fainted in shock.

        John awoken to see his doctor and the young man, who were glad he was still alive. He turned to see his coat and belongings were on the table, untouched and more importantly, undisturbed. 

         "John, if it wasn't for this young man, you wouldn't have made it. He called the ambulance the minute he saw you in shock; unfortunately, your heart is still failing. I'm sorry we couldn't do better for you," said the doctor sadly, before John wanted him to leave.

         John, though weak, managed to say, "Tell me, what is your name? And why did you save me?" 

        The young man replied, "My name is Alan Douglas, and when I saw you in trouble, I just couldn't take the sight of it, so I did what I had to do,"

         "Thank you, but I need my rest now. Could you leave the room?" asked John, closing his eyes for a deep rest. As Alan left, John began thinking…he would have to check with the Green Lantern Corps, but he may have found the next Green Lantern…

                                                To Be Continued….


	2. The Corps' Decision

Chapter 2: The Corps' Decision

      "John Stewart, show us who you have selected to be your replacement," said the three-faced council of the Green Lantern Corps.  It had been a few days since John left the hospital and he now was showing an image of Alan with an image projector. With this image in their minds, the council concentrated their mental powers to study Alan's qualifications to be a Green Lantern. "Why…this is amazing! Never have we seen such great qualifications to be a Green Lantern! Your wish to pass your ring and lantern to Alan is accepted!" said the exasperated council, before John smiled. He may be going, but he'll have a well-qualified replacement.

       Alan was sleeping in his apartment when he got a phone call, and he groaned; why did someone have to bother him at this time of night? 

         "Hello…oh it's you, Mr. Stewart! What? Come to your apartment? At this time? Okay, okay, I'm coming," said Alan, talking to John over the phone. He got dressed, drank some coffee, and drove to John's neighborhood. He was in for a shock when he stepped into his friend's apartment; the minute he entered, John smiled, raised up his hand, and changed into the Green Lantern! Alan was about to freak, but the Green Lantern covered his mouth, and calmed him down.

         "Listen Alan, I don't anyone to find my secret identity…or should I say your secret identity?" said Green Lantern, before Alan's eyes widened. Green Lantern explained the situation, ending with the council's decision to make Alan the new Green Lantern of this galaxy. 

         "I don't know, John. I don't think I would make a great Green Lantern," said Alan, but Green Lantern placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

          "The council says you have the greatest qualifications they ever saw. I'm not going be around much longer, and this world will need a new Green Lantern. Take the ring and lantern, you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't," said Green Lantern, taking off his ring and pulling out his lantern. 

          Alan smiled and shouted, "I'll do it!" before he took the ring and placed it on his finger, before activating the powers of the Green Lantern. Both Alan and the Green Lantern in green light, and felt a major change in their bodies. Green Lantern was back to John Stewart, even his eye colors had returned to normal, while Alan now wore the Green Lantern uniform, feeling every cell in his body charged with powerful energy. Alan looked at himself in the mirror, studying his new green eyes, and uniform, for he was now the Green Lantern. 

           "Remember, your ring has two drawbacks, it is powerless against all things yellow, and it must recharged once in a while," said John, before the Green Lantern nodded and shook John's hand. Little did they realize that John's old enemy, Major Disaster, had escaped from jail and was looking for revenge…

                                                            To Be Continued…


	3. Alan's First Mission...Stop Major Disast...

Part 3: Alan's First Mission…Stop Major Disaster!

Alan was walking down the street when he noticed a strange hooded man in a white and blue costume. The man raised up his arms to a building, and to Alan's shock, whirlwinds formed from the man's hands, causing the building to be lifted in a huge tornado! "Where are you Green Lantern?! I'll tear this town apart until I, Major Disaster, find you!!!" screamed the man as he shook the building with his air control powers. Alan knew it was time for his first mission as the new Green Lantern, as he took off his sunglasses, and activated his ring. In a flash of green light, Alan's clothes were replaced with the Green Lantern uniform, and he felt the green energy fill his body. 

            "You looking for me?" asked Green Lantern as he flew out from his hiding spot, covered in a green aura. He fired a beam from his ring, but Major Disaster saw him and dodged in time. 

Major Disaster smirked and said, "Now I can have my revenge for you putting in me in jail!" before he raised his arms up again, and made water from a nearby fountain gush into the Green Lantern, pressing him against the wall.

"He…must…mean…John…" thought Green Lantern, as he struggled to break free of Major Disaster's water control attack.

Major Disaster continued, "I can still feel the shame of my defeat; it was all I can think about while I was locked in solitary confinement, doing community service, and making license plates! The only cure for my embarrassment is YOUR DEATH!!!" He was about to increase the intensity of the gushing water, but his talking gave Green Lantern the time he needed to aim his ring, and form a green energy plate in front of him. He pressed the plate against the water with all his might, eventually forcing the water into Major Disaster, sending him flying into the wall. Major Disaster snarled and used his earth control powers to break concrete rocks from the road and fling them towards the Green Lantern, but the green clad hero was ready. He used the ring to create a force field to protect his body from the rocks, and soon Major Disaster was tiring out. "I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…I HATE YOU!!!" screamed Major Disaster, before he tried to use his air control power again, planning to throw the Green Lantern into the telephone poles; the whirlwinds from his hands began to form into a tornado and would have scooped up Green Lantern, if the hero hadn't fired into the eye of the storm. The dispersed whirlwind distracted Major Disaster for a few minutes, giving Green Lantern the chance to punch him in the jaw.   
  


"It's time for you go back to jail!" shouted Green Lantern, before he fired a beam that knocked Major Disaster unconscious. He then used green energy from his ring to carry Major Disaster's out cold body to prison, smiling that he completed his first mission with flying colors. After running to a secluded place, Green Lantern changed back to Alan Douglas, before he headed home. A few months passed and Alan had upheld justice greatly in the world, when one day he was heading for John's apartment.

"John! John! Oh there you are," said Alan as he searched the apartment before he found the former Green Lantern lying in bed. "Out of bed John. John? Wake up. John? John?" said Alan, shaking John's body, before a horrifying thought came to him. He grabbed John's wrist and pressed his fingers against it, before gasping and lowering his head in sadness…

A few days after John Stewart's funeral, Alan came up to his friend's grave and said, "John, I promise I will keep the world save, just as you wish. Goodbye my friend, till the day we meet again," He walked away, knowing though John was now gone, a torch had been passed, and the world had a new guardian.

                                                                                                The End


End file.
